One Piece: A New Era
by AnimePriest
Summary: Luffy is back from two years of training and is back in Sabaody with her trainer, Uncle Rayleigh. She forgets to wrap her chest up, and now the whole world knows that Monkey D. Luffy is alive and a woman. Of course she doesn't care but what will the crew think and how powerful has she become really? What will she do when she meets her impostor? Powerful Luffy and Fem Luffy.


Luffy was sprawled out on the ground on top of a certain old man who had been training her for two years. Confusion basically seeping out of her body. She had just flew from that Maiden Island for some reason. Oh yeah! She faintly remembered Rayleigh saying something about getting back to Sabaody quickly by launching themselves.

Luffy's dust covered gears turned for a small quarter of a second when she finally realized what had happened and why. A full blown grin nearly split her face as she looked down at the old man under her after she sat up into a straddling position, still on top of him.

"Hey Ossan!" Luffy yelled out with her usual cheerful voice.

Immediately, the old mans snapped open and he sat up, well tried, but he was stopped by a pair a large breast as his head bounced off them and his head then slammed into the ground, losing consciousness yet again.

"Ossan?" Luffy questioned, not at all noticing anything wrong. That's when she realized she hadn't wrapped her breast before leaving. Everyone at Maiden Island had known she were a girl and so did Rayleigh and Law! She had told them it restricted her fighting so she tied them up. But now she didn't have them wrapped and her vest was expanding to curve around them.

She sighed in irritation and picked up the old man who had gotten his head smashed in by gigantic breast and started towards the shop where she and her crew were supposed to meet up. This was all after she had gotten her back pack back onto her back. She wasn't bothered by the immense weight so she pulled the Ossan over her shoulder.

She looked slightly different from her old wanted poster by now. She had her giant breast out at one point, but she had a giant X- shaped scar on her chest, you could see it from the top of her breast then going together until it disappeared under the red vest. She was extremely pissed off at that magma guy after what all he had done. She wasn't the one for revenge but god, she wanted to tear out his head along with his spine.

Anyway, she still had her light blue jean shorts but now had a bright yellow sash around her waist. Hancock had given it to her for a 'See you later' gift. Luffy wouldn't accept goodbyes because Luffy would surely see her again. She had also grown out her hair in the last two years of training. It was almost to her waist.

As she was lost in her train of thought, thinking about how much her crew had changed, she ran right into someone, sending that someone to the ground.

"Ah! Sorry!" She called out while rubbing the back of her head with her free hand, the other one wrapped around the knocked out Ossan. (Did you know that womanly humans blink twice as much than manly humans? Sorry it popped into my head from the T-V show, Bones.)

She was met with a gun to her forehead the instant she opened her eyes back up from her grin. The holder of the gun was a man, a fat one at that. He had a poorly drawn scar that looked almost like the one she had and he wore a red button up vest like her. He also had a straw hat, it was pretty crappy too, and the red ribbon had black marks. He also had the same shorts as her but without the sash and her chest scar.

Luffy's gears were moving once again, it was usually once a month her old gears would rotate. She now knew that this man was copying her and she found it weirdly irritating. Well the man was clearly not good at copying her since she would never use a gun or point it at innocent people.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you bitch?!" The man yelled at her as his supposed crew gather around her and him, along with some civilians who heard the commotion. The civilians in question were paling and whispering quite loudly at her to apologize to him immediately. Some were even saying he was Straw Hat Luffy and were paling even further.

Luffy's suspicions were right and she was about to say sorry, not wanting to gain attention, before she was interrupted by the fat ass.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm the son of the Revolutionary Dragon, the grandson of the Hero Garp! I'm going to become the Pirate Ki-!" Before the chattering of the fat ass could continue Luffy had started to laugh out loudly in amusement.

Everyone around, pirates, civilians, fat ass' crew, and himself had stopped what they were doing and looked at Luffy with wide confused and angered eyes.

"You're going to become King of Pirates?" Luffy got stuttered through her laughing. "Don't make me laugh. I'm going to become Kind of Pirates!" Luffy yelled out for all around to hear clearly.

Some people took a step back, including fat ass and his crew.

"And why are people calling you me?" Luffy continued in curiosity, it was truly pure curiosity, no anger or anything like that.

People around finally took notice on Luffy's appearance and all gasped in shock. Straw Hat Luffy stood in the middle of attention gaining crowd. By this time, most of the island was gathered around her and the imposters.

"Straw Hat is a man!" Someone from the crowd yelled as others yelled out the same thing. The fat ass stood there with bulging out eyes as well as his crew, although they were far from believing anything.

At this time, Rayleigh woke up with a shuffle in his body movements. The Ossan finally jumped off of Luffy's shoulder and landed quietly on the grassy ground, Rayleigh was now gaining everyone's attention.

"Eh? Luffy-kun, where are your bandages?" The Ossan asked Luffy while pointing towards Luffy's breasts. He had also figured out why he had lost consciousness, because of his giant Nephews boobies. Rayleigh had told Luffy to call him uncle because Luffy was so much like Roger so he had to add her to the family. Luffy had to have another bid time name in her family too. Luffy's dad was The Most Wanted man named The Revolutionary Dragon, her grandpa was the Marine Hero Garp, and now her uncle was Rayleigh, The Dark King, former first mate of the Pirate King. She had it going for her right now.

"Ah, Uncle Ray, you woke up!" Luffy laughed as Uncle Ray smiled at her.

"EHHHHHH?!" The town's people, the pirates, and fat ass and his crew shouted in uneven and total shock.

"Eh?" Uncle Rayleigh muttered loud enough.

Once Luffy finally let the question ponder a bit she answered, "I forgot to wrap them." She stated plainly. Completely ignoring the very large crowd around them and so was Uncle Ray.

"Well that's bad, people are going to find out." Rayleigh replied stoically.

"So?" Luffy raised the end of her statement. She really didn't give a damn about anything having to do with her woman parts except for the part that her breast restrict her movement.

Unknown to all though that there was a snail transporter watching the entire thing from how it had started. It was currently being broadcasted everywhere in the world now. The owner of it? A reporter trying to get more news and more money.

Luffy noticed the slight gleam in one of its eyes and directed her attention towards it with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What's that thing?" She asked while pointing her finger at the snail. All heads turned towards it, it was only slightly above Luffy's head and was sitting on a window sill.

~oOo~ A Unknown Place ~oOo~

"VWHAT?! DRAGON NEVER TOLD ME VBOY WAS A GIRL?!" Emperor Ivankov screamed out in shock.

Dragon tilted his head to the side. "Even I didn't know." He said plainly but happy that his kid was still alive and kicking.

"EHHH?!" Ivankov yelled in yet another shocking tone as some companions snickered to themselves for the Dragons tone.

~oOo~ Foosha Village ~oOo~

"Ehhh? They found out?" The Governor said plainly while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"LUFFY'S ALIVE!" Makino screamed in joy for her favorite pirate.

Word spread quickly and soon the entire town was leaping for joy, including poor Dandan and her group of bandits.

Soon a giant full blown party was arranged and the entire village celebrated their precious Luffy's return.

~oOo~ Marine Base ~oOo~

'"GARP! You never told us that Straw Hat Luffy was a woman!" Sengoku yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHAHAHAHAHA!" Garp laughed loudly, "It didn't seem important!" Garp yelled out while he continued to laugh and eat his favorite cookies. He was relieved to see his grandkid was still alive, though he didn't expect to see her revealing herself like that. Well Luffy does what she wants when she wants.

"IT IS IMPORTANT GARP!" Sengoku yelled in Garp's face in outrage.

"Who is taping this anyway?" Sengoku muttered under his breath as he stepped away from Garp while taking his bag of cookies away from him.

Sengoku yelled for the marines to hurry up and find Straw Hat Luffy in Sabaody before he sets sail.

"OI! Those are mine!" Garp yelled at Sengoku while standing up to reach them but before he could, Sengoku dumped the entire bag in his mouth and swallowed them whole, leaving a pissed off Garp.

~oOo~ Some Where in the New World ~oOo~

"Eh? ~ So Straw Hat-ya showed her true self?" Law muttered to himself in amusement while watching Luffy point her finger at the camera while asking, "What's that thing?"

"Well she hasn't gotten any smarter." Law continued plainly.

~oOo~ Some Where in the New World ~oOo~

"Straw Hat was a girl? Hahaha. What a surprise!" Kidd laughed to himself. Kill leaned over his shoulder and watched as Luffy pointer towards the snail.

"She looks like a full grown woman!" Kidd continued as he stared at her bouncing breast.

"Pervert…" Kill muttered under his breath.

~oOo~ Some Where in the New World ~oOo~

"AHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Shanks booming laughter filled the ship as he had watched everything go down on the transporter snail.

"Luffy still wants to become the Pirate King! That's my girl!" Shanks yelled out as his crew began their party for Luffy.

"KANPAI!" The crew and Shanks yelled out in joy as they clanked their rum together.

~oOo~ Sabaody Coating Shop ~oOo~

"WHAT?!" Zoro screamed. Ha had just watched his captain… and found out that his captain was actually a girl. It's been three freaking years since he had joined and he- meaning she hadn't told him or even any of the crew.

He was currently the only crew member here so far so he would have to get the captain and make her confess to the entire crew once they get here.

He knew she had to have a good reason to hide it from the crew but what could that reason be? Shakky giggled to herself in amusement as Zoro was gaining irritation at the woman's laughing fit.

~oOo~ Luffy ~oOo~

Luffy immediately punched the snail and it cracked then exploded from too much impact. Luffy grinned to herself as if she could hear the groan of disappointment from her favorite pirate Shanks.

Uncle Ray laughed to himself as he watched the young woman in action.

Luffy's rubber arm snapped back and she turned her attention back to the fat ass who was now on the ground shaking in a cold sweat. She stared him down for a good minute or two and then turned back to Uncle Ray and grinned.

"Let's go! I've got to explain now to my crew because of a stupid snail!" Luffy groaned in irritation. She wished she could've seen it earlier so she wouldn't have to go and explain. Though it wouldn't really be an explanation now would it?

Uncle Ray nodded and Luffy set off for the shop with Rayleigh following quickly behind with Luffy's excited pace. Luffy suddenly jumped back along Uncle Ray. Two pacifista's landed where the two were walking a second ago along with Sentoumaru, the guy who had helped destroy Luffy's crew.

Luffy's grin only widened and Uncle Ray's smirk grew. This was going to be fun.


End file.
